


Murder, Mystery, and Manicures

by Shadow_of_Nyx



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Podcaster Angel Dust, he just wants to give his boyfriend a manicure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Nyx/pseuds/Shadow_of_Nyx
Summary: Angel wants to spend time with Alastor by giving him a manicure, while doing his podcast.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Murder, Mystery, and Manicures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ornithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornithia/gifts).



> A fic I wrote for a secret gift exchange, based in an AU I came up with, where Angel is a popular podcaster in hell. You can find the details [here](https://myhazbinaus.tumblr.com/tagged/podcaster-angel)

“C’mon, Al, it’ll be fun!” Angel said, getting his equipment ready with his primary hands, the secondary ones holding a small pink tote that Alastor eyed with mild annoyance.

“I’m not too sure if I agree, darling.”

Angel snorted, checking that everything was connected and plugged in “’ey, ya don’ gotta say anythin’, hon…”

The tote bag was carefully emptied out, the contents arranged around the recording equipment for easy access and so it wouldn’t be in the way of Angel’s computer.

“…jus’ lemme work on yer hands, while I tell today’s murder mystery.”

Alastor looked over the manicure set that he had, unfortunately, become well acquainted with over the last week “I don’t see why we have to do this during your show, Angel; I’m sure you have plenty more things that you could be doing.”

“It’s the _perfect_ time, Al,” the spider demon said, smiling brightly “ya know these take me a couple o’ hours ta get done, so I usually have ta have somethin’ ta do durin’ it; why not give my boyfriend a manicure?”

“Perhaps...still, why during your show? Why not at a time when you don’t have an audience?”

Angel looked up at Alastor, noting his tense shoulders, despite his normal, cheery smile “Al...nobody’s gonna know it’s you...hell, they don’ even have ta know that someone otha than Nugs is in the room wit’ me, if ya wanna stay quiet…”

He stopped messing with his equipment and supplies, walking over to take Alastor’s hands in his own “I jus’ think it’d be a fun thing ta do togetha, fer a coupla hours...ya like Murder Mystery Monday, yeah?”

Alastor nodded, tension bleeding out of his shoulders some.

“An’ we know that I always do somethin’ while tellin’ those stories,” Angel continued, running his thumb over Alastor’s fingers “sometimes that’s givin’ myself or even Nugs our own manicures...an’, since we been workin’ so hard ta get yer nasty claws lookin’ presentable-”

“Excuse you-”

“-I figured!” he spoke over Alastor, one hand covering his mouth “I figured I could treat ya, by lettin’ ya be here, while I tell today’s story an’ work on ya nails.”

Alastor eyed him, his discomfort slowly fading at the earnest smile on Angel’s face; he really wanted to do something nice for his boyfriend.

The older demon let out a sigh, grabbing Angel’s hand to leave a kiss on the pink fingers “Fine, fine, I will join you on your show today, my dear, but I will be remaining silent.”

“Great!” Angel beamed, before he turned to check the time “Oh, we got a few minutes, ‘til showtime; look ova the nail colors an’ choose the one ya like most.”

“Yes, dear,” Alastor smiled, watching Angel arrange both the manicure set and his recording equipment, slipping on a pair of headphones and doing a quick test to make sure everything was working as it should.

He looked over the reds and blacks that Angel had lined up, making his selection and putting them off to the side, taking his seat opposite Angel, just as the spider started his show.

_“Ciao amici miei!_ It’s your favorite Gossip Queen, how are all of you sad, pathetic saps?” Angel greets, smoothly switching to the same Transatlantic accent that Alastor normally spoke in “You all know what day it is? It’s Monday!”

Alastor smiled at the spider’s cheeriness, holding one of his hands out for Angel to start working on his nails.

“That means,” Angel continued, grabbing his clippers and carefully cutting his boyfriend’s claws “it’s Murder Mystery Monday, where I tell you a true crime story, starring one of Hell’s very own! And, as I tell this tale, I’m going to be giving myself a little manicure, so if you hear the clippers, that’s what that is.”

The smile on the older demon’s face softened, as he relaxed, listening to Angel dive into the story.

\---

“Well, that’s it for today, my lovely listeners. I’ll be back a couple of days for more gossip; _buonanotte a tutti~”_ Angel sang, turning his equipment off and pulling his headphones off with his primary hands. His secondary ones still held Alastor’s, which had shiny red polish on the claws, giving the impression of blood.

“See, that wasn’ so bad,” the spider stated, looking at his computer to make sure everything had recorded correctly, before focusing on Alastor’s hands “aren’t they pretty?”  
Alastor smiled, taking one of his hands back to admire the way the light shined on his claws “Yes, I have to agree; very lovely, my dear.”

Angel smiled brightly “Soooo, do ya think we could do this more of’en?”

The older demon chuckled fondly, leaning over the table to kiss Angel’s cheek “We’ll see.”


End file.
